


way down by morning

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Cuddling, Deceit Sanders' Birthday, Fluff, Gift Giving, Intruloceit, M/M, Multi, Snakes, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Happy birthday, Deceit!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 25
Kudos: 164





	way down by morning

**Author's Note:**

> as if i wouldn't write something for the noodle's birthday

"Happy birthday, Dee Dee!" Remus crows, right into Deceit's ear. Deceit mutters something unintelligible as he cracks open one eye, coming face to face with his very excitable boyfriend, all but vibrating in place.

"Remus, what time is it?" Deceit asks, his voice scratchy with sleep. Remus conjures a meat watch and peers at it closely.

"Six in the morning," he admits, shame-faced. "But I couldn't sleep," he whines. "Besides, I made you a birthday cake! A breakfast birthday cake!"

"You did what?" Deceit asks, alarmed.

"I helped," Logan's dry voice interjects. "Everything in the cake is, in fact, edible. And hopefully it tastes good, as well." Deceit sags into the mattress with relief. The last time Remus was left unattended with any kind of cooking or baking, he managed to blow up a lemon tart. Deceit still isn't sure how.

"I'm sure it will," Deceit manages to answer. "Er- why so early, though?"

"I couldn't sleep either," Logan says. "I apologize for waking you, though. You need your beauty sleep-"

"No, my brother does," Remus interrupts, and snickers. 

"We made you a chocolate cake," Logan continues, ignoring Remus's contribution. "It has raspberry filling between the layers. Remus was quite artistic with the decorations."

"There's a snake and a kraken," Remus says. "And I put stars all over the cake for Logan!"

"That sounds delightful," Deceit murmurs, sincere. "All right, I suppose you've convinced me. I'm up." He sits up, blankets pooling in his lap.

"Yay!" Remus cheers. "We got you something super cool, too! Wanna see? She's _alive_." Alarm courses through Deceit's bloodstream at that pronouncement, but Logan looks as calm as ever, so it can't be that bad, right?

...Right?

"Here!" Remus says, shoving a plastic terrarium at him. Deceit catches it by reflex, catching a glimpse of iridescent scales. A _frisson_ of excitement slithers down his back.

"It's a snake," Logan says. "A two-headed one, as per your logo. Remus created her. You can name her, if you like."

"Janus," Deceit decides, after a moment's contemplation. He opens the terrarium and the yellow-hued snake pokes out a forked tongue, tasting the air. Gently reaching in, he lets his new snake slither up his arm and curl up around his neck, soaking in what little body heat he possesses.

"She's amazing," he whispers in awe as he strokes one ungloved finger down her back. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like her," Logan says, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Come on," Remus insists, tugging at his hand. "You gotta see your birthday cake." Deceit snaps his fingers, changing into something more appropriate than pajamas, although he doesn't add his customary capelet, in case it disturbs his new pet. Laughing, he lets Remus tow him out of his room, toward the kitchen.

The cake is at least a foot tall. A vivid yellow snake and a poisonous green kraken battle it out on the top, green and yellow intertwined. The frosting is a deep, rich blue that reminds Deceit of the depths of the ocean or the vastness of space, and Remus has added little clusters of constellations wherever there's room.

"It's gorgeous," he says honestly, when Remus turns to look at him. "Thank you, Remus. Not worth it at _all_ to be woken so early." Remus grins and squeezes his hand.

"Well?" Deceit says, plopping down at the table. "It is my breakfast, is it not?"

"Cake is not a proper breakfast," Logan says. "But- well, it _is_ your birthday."

A real smile curves Deceit's mouth.

"Exactly," he says.


End file.
